


the sleeping arrangement problem

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Grinding, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Rating May Change, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Logistics, Worried Jimmy, but only for a minute, there probably will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: The logistics of three grown ass men sleeping in one bed turned out to be extremely complicated...Note: first two chapters are smut free if that isn't your thing and the last chapter is nothing but if it is ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note the rating change tag; I have roundabout plans for some smut at the end of this little tale but I haven't decided if I should put the non-explicit part of this story in one work and just create a separate one-shot for the smut or not since the majority of this fic is only fluffy goodness.
> 
> If you have a preference, let me know in a comment below.

Dean was surprised to find that the most difficult part of being in a polyamorous relationship with two other men was the sleeping arrangements.

When he, Cas and Jimmy had decided to move in together, Jimmy had dragged them to the furniture store to look at beds. They’d walked around the store for ages, stopping to hop up onto a likely mattress every once and awhile. Dean and Jimmy had wanted to roll around on the mattresses, arguing that they needed to make sure they were up to snuff for their ‘extracurricular activities’ but Cas, being the responsible one, had told them that being kicked out of the store wouldn’t help their quest to acquire a bed.

They’d eventually settled on a king-sized bed. The mattress and frame had been a pretty expensive but they’d been aware the they were going to need the space; it wasn’t like any of them were exactly tiny. When they’d finally wrangled it into their bedroom, with no small amount of effort since apparently king-sized mattresses were heavy, the bed had looked pretty damn spacious. It had felt pretty darn spacious too when they’d had marathon sex in it shortly after.

Unfortunately this didn’t last.

“Mmm...Jimmy, your knee’s in m’back,” Dean mumbled, reaching a hand back to lightly swat at the slumbering man behind him. Jimmy, either registering his complaint or maybe just because he felt like it, rolled onto his stomach which removed the pressure on Dean’s spine; he snuffled quietly in his sleep before snoring again.

Tonight was Dean’s turn to be in the middle and, as usual, it was a bittersweet victory.

They’d come up with the ‘who’s in the middle’ rotation after it became apparent that all of them wanted to be in between the other two while they slept. After a few nights that ended with angry pouting and at times a few heated arguments, Cas had suggested a rotation. 

Dean had thought this would solve their sleeping problems but soon other problems arose.

Jimmy had the tendency to get too warm when he was between Cas and Dean so he’d kick the covers off, which pulled most of the covers off of his bedmates and left them to shiver for the rest of the night. Then there was the fact that, nine times out of ten, Cas was liable to toss and turn during the night; when it was his turn to be in the middle, Dean and Jimmy walked away feeling like they’d gone ten rounds with a boxer the previous night.

Dean wasn’t perfect either, he would freely admit. He really enjoyed being sandwiched between his two boyfriends but he needed to be up before the other two and unfortunately had, as of yet, been unable to find a way to crawl out of bed without disturbing his bedmates. It could be pretty damn hazardous too; Dean couldn’t count how many times he’d been in the middle of trying to stealthily crawl over one of the twins and said twin, almost always Cas, would flail slightly in his sleep and inevitably nail Dean right in the balls.

That was not the way Dean enjoyed starting his day. 

Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep!

And speak of the devil…

Reaching up to the shelf he’d put in above the bed for their phones, Dean slapped around until he found his and turned off the alarm. Silence reigned in the room again and he laid there, formulating a battle plan for extracting himself out of the bed. 

Jimmy was on his left, closest to the wall which put Cas on his right; this meant that crawling over his more active sleeping boyfriend was his best yet worst option. Knowing that putting it off would only mean less time to get ready for work, Dean pulled himself up and shifted to his knees. He eyed the man next to him critically, looking for any telltale signs that he would move but didn’t see any. Cas was curled on his side, facing away from him, and perfectly still; in fact he must have been sleeping pretty deep since he hadn’t even twitched in about five minutes.

He said a little prayer and began to carefully lift one leg over Cas’ body to rest it on the other side; Dean paused when his was halfway, straddling the man below him, to make sure that he was still asleep. Breathing a small sigh of relief when Cas didn’t move, he shifted his weight to his outside leg, meaning to lift the other up and over but then disaster struck.

A sharp pain in his groin was all that Dean registered as Cas rolled onto his back, his one knee colliding solidly with Dean’s crotch.

Dean managed not to cry out, not wanting to wake the other two, and he probably would have succeeded if the knee closest to the edge of the bed hadn’t slipped, causing him to tumble out of bed and onto the floor with a loud thud.

“Motherfucking, son of a bitch, goddammit!” Dean exclaimed as he lay in a heap on the floor, unable to stop the loud curses from bursting forth. He knew this would wake Jimmy and Cas but falling onto the floor really fucking hurt.

“Dean?” a tired voice questioned from above him. A head of outrageous bedhead on top of a groggily concerned face popped into his field of vision right before a second, identical, one joined it. “Are you alright?”

A large part of Dean’s frustrated anger and a small part of his newfound pain disappeared as he looked at his sleepy boyfriend’s face peering down at him. The blearily confused face of concern was quickly joined by a second identical one. The sight made him want to say screw work and crawl back into bed. “I’m fine,” he said, rolling onto his knees with a groan and starting to stand. “I just fell out of bed, you two go back to sleep.”

“Y’sure?” Jimmy mumbled, eyes already starting to get droopy. Dean leaned down and kissed him gently on the head before doing the same to Cas.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” he reassured them, watching with amusement as they shuffled around following his order. Cas rolled onto his back while Jimmy flopped down right next to him on his stomach, arm draped over his twin’s belly. Dean rolled his eyes at how easily they fell back to sleep without argument; he’d quickly figured out that Novaks highly valued their sleep and would take more of it when they could.

Dean grabbed some clothes and started going about his morning. While he was in the shower, he mused on their current situation. There had to be a solution that would make everyone happy.

He thought about some of the other issues they’d discovered on the subject. Like how playful roughhousing wasn’t something they really got to enjoy anymore since it always ended with someone falling out of the bed like he had this morning, a knee to the balls usually included. Or that, on rare occasions, they wanted a bit of space between them; sleeping pressed together like sardines during the summer always lead to profuse sweating and sadly, it wasn’t the fun kind.

The sleeping arrangement problem followed him through his morning; he thought about it on his drive to the garage and during his long day of fixing cars. A few ideas occurred to him but he discarded each one as either not possible or unappealing. It wasn’t until he was dragging his ass out to his car at the end of the day, physically exhausted from working and mentally tired from thinking on their problem all day, that the lightbulb finally went off.

It would take a bit of work and he’d have to save up some money but Dean was pretty sure he’d found the solution.


	2. Chapter 2

“Have you noticed that Dean’s been acting weird?” Jimmy asked, frowning at the door that Dean had just exited. He’d mumbled something about helping Benny fix his truck and disappeared...again.

Cas, looking like he was pretty deep into a textbook, blinked at him owlishly for a minute before responding drily. “Honestly, he hasn’t been around enough for me to notice anything odd.” 

Sighing with exasperation, Jimmy walked over and flopped down on the couch next to his twin. “That’s exactly what I’m talking about,” he said. When Cas started mind melding with his book again, he grabbed the offending text and pulled it out of his protesting brother’s hands. “Seriously, Cassie? I’m trying to have a conversation and you can’t put the book down?”

“I have an exam next week,” Cas countered, somewhat sullenly, but he turned to give Jimmy his full attention. “But yes, I agree; Dean has been spending more time away from the apartment.”

Jimmy grimaced; he’d been really hoping that Cas would tell him that he was being ridiculous and that it was all in his head. 

Over the past few weeks, Jimmy had notice that Dean was spending more and more time away from the apartment. At first it had been working overtime at the shop, a reasonable enough thing but lately it had gotten to the point where it felt like they never saw him anymore. If it wasn’t work, Dean was heading out to help Benny with something or he was out ‘running errands’ and Jimmy was starting to worry.

“What if he doesn’t want to be here anymore?” Jimmy asked, his voice sounding small to his own ears. “What if he can’t handle being...with us?”

Cas was quiet for a moment, his face all tilted to the one side in a way that meant he was thinking especially hard, before he sighed. “I’ve been thinking something along the same lines,” he finally answered, causing Jimmy’s stomach to drop uncomfortably but then his face formed into one of determined resolve. “But I refuse to believe that Dean would just leave; he loves us.”

“Yeah, I know but what if we moved in together too soon,” Jimmy argued, quite logically he thought. He turned so he was sitting cross legged in front of Cas. “It’s not unheard of for moving in together messing up relationships and those are the regular ones. It’s probably worse for us.” 

Now Cas looked worried too but he still tried to placate him. “I’m sure we’re just over reacting,” he said. Jimmy made a note that he was now using ‘we’ which usually meant good things but not when he’d hoped Cas would disprove all his fears in that logical Spock-like way of his. 

This response wasn’t very soothing but curling up with his head in Cas’ lap while he returned to studying might have made Jimmy feel a little bit better, though thoughts about Dean leaving them would still plague him for a while.

 

They finally got an explanation for Dean’s strange behavior about two weeks after Jimmy had confessed his fear that their boyfriend was regretting moving in with them and that he might be considering leaving.

The last class of the day had been a doozy so instead of going to the library where Cas would diligently study while Jimmy annoyed and teased him, they decided to call it a day and go home. Cas had offered to go out to the store on the corner after they’d gone home to buy subs for the three of them for supper since neither of them felt like cooking and it felt wrong to ask Dean to cook after working all day.

Nothing seemed amiss when they entered the apartment; Dean wouldn’t be home from work for a few more hours which meant they had the place to themselves. Jimmy threw his backpack onto the couch and flopped down gracelessly; Cas shook his head at his twin’s dramatics and placed his bag on the floor, sitting down calmly.

“It wasn’t that bad, Jimmy,” he chided, moving his backpack onto the floor and patting Jimmy’s leg. Jimmy responded with a tired grunt and shook his head; his brain felt like mush and he didn’t want to think about class any more. “Why don’t you go and take a nap while I go out and get the food?”

Jimmy perked up ever so slightly at this suggestion. A nap did sound pretty good; if there was one thing that he’d always enjoy, it was a refreshing snooze in their big bed. With a great effort, he sat up and nodded.

“Yeah, I think I’ll do that,” he replied, already stripping off his t-shirt. He was half tempted to remove his jeans but he knew from experience that if he took his pants off, it would be quite some time before Cas went to get the subs that they then probably wouldn’t eat until later that night. The sounds of Cas putting their backpacks away followed him down the hall but then he heard a noise that made him freeze.

There was someone in their bedroom.

His mind whirled. The door hadn’t been unlocked and it was pretty obvious that no one had broken in so it couldn’t be an intruder but there was certainly someone in there. 

_Maybe Dean’s come to get his shit_ , a nasty voice said in his head, _he’s obviously had enough of you to and he wants to sneak away while you were at campus._

Chest aching with fear, Jimmy ignored the part of his mind that demanded he call for Cas; if Dean truly was leaving, he wanted to know and he couldn’t risk Dean knowing he was there. He snuck over to the door, turning the knob slowly so it didn’t make any noise. After counting to three, he threw the door open and rushed inside.

“Ah ha!” he shouted as he burst through the door, ready to catch Dean in the act of packing up his clothes into a duffel bag. 

What he didn’t expect to see was Dean kneeling on the floor, sucking one of his fingers in his mouth with a slightly pained expression and what appeared to be a half assembled bed frame in the middle of the room.

“Jimmy? Aren’t you usually still at class right now?” Dean asked, hurriedly standing up. His eyes were wide with surprise; he’d definitely been unaware that he and Cas had gotten home early. His feet nudged nuts and bolts that were scattered on floor, making a jingling noise. “Shit, is Cas home too?”

Shocked, Jimmy stood in the doorway and nodded. He gestured at the room and looked at Dean in confusion. “What are you doing to our bed?” he asked, trying to figure out what in the hell his boyfriend was up to. It was then that he noticed the bed frame looked wrong. “Wait, where is our bed?”

Before Dean could answer, another voice echoed down the hall. “Jimmy? Who are you talking to?”

Dean flinched at the sound of Cas’ voice before he sighed, looking defeated and flopping back down onto the floor rubbing his face tiredly; to Jimmy he looked frustrated. 

“Dean? What are you doing home?” Cas said as he came around the doorjamb. He stopped short as he saw his two boyfriends standing in the middle of their room, a half constructed metal monstrosity behind them. Jimmy watched as he paused, expression confused. “And what have you done to our bed?”

Normally this sort of repetition would have made Jimmy laugh but right now he needed to know just what the fuck was going on in their bedroom. He turned to look at Dean, who was still sitting on the floor looking put out, and crossed his arms as he adopted a no nonsense expression. “That’s what I was trying to find out.”

A deep annoyed groan burst out of Dean as he made his way to his feet. He rubbed at the back of his neck. “This isn’t going like it was supposed to,” he said, looking up at the ceiling in aggravation. “You two were supposed to be in class long enough for me to set it up.”

“Set what up?” Cas asked from behind Jimmy. He felt his twin walk forward to stand next to him, probably to get a closer look. Jimmy looked too in an attempt to suss out what in the hell all the metal was supposed to be.

“Our new big bed,” Dean answered perfunctorily, gesturing towards the heap of dark metal bits. A small, hesitant smile was on his face now and Jimmy wondered if he was currently questioning whatever crazy plan he’d cooked up that had led them all here. 

Jimmy stared back at him, wondering if he’d heard wrong. “Dean, we have a king sized bed,” he said with a chuckle. “There isn’t anything bigger than that, if there were I think we would have looked into that a long time ago.”

He still had bruises from when Cas kicked him in the shin a few nights ago. Jimmy would be the first to admit that the the three grown men in one bed aspect of their relationship was indeed an issue but since they already had the largest sized mattress available, there wasn’t much to be done. It was just something they would have to get used to eventually.

This argument actually caused Dean’s smile to widen. “In regular sizes maybe,” he admitted before declaring proudly, “But I got us a custom mattress made.”

Wait...what?

There was a long pause as Jimmy and Cas absorbed this information. Dean had gone to the trouble to get them a custom mattress. It was then he noticed the mattress in question leaned in front of the closet doors. Jimmy, and most likely Cas, ogled it in disbelief; it was huge and would definitely hold three men comfortably.

“You bought us a custom sized mattress?” Cas spoke up. Jimmy would hear the same relief and amazement that he felt; he wanted to reach out and kiss the daylights out of the slightly bashful man in front of him. Here they had been worried that Dean had wanted to leave them and it turned out he was actually working on something for them. He 

“Well, yeah,” Dean said, his cheeks starting to tinge pink. He shuffled idly in an attempt to look unaffected by Jimmy and Cas’ amazed stares. “I needed one to match the custom bed frame I made us.” He paused, chuckling lightly before confessing sheepishly, “Well Benny helped but he’s better at metal work than I am. Do---do you guys like it?”

Jimmy cast a look at Cas and saw the same idea reflected in his twin’s eyes. Without warning, they threw themselves at Dean, trapping the man between them and began peppering him with kisses while they hugged the life out of him. What had they done to deserve a fucking perfect boyfriend like Dean?

“Of course; we love it,” Jimmy said in between kisses. Dean was blushing so much he could feel the heat of it when his lips pressed against the skin of his cheeks. He gave him one last peck on the cheek and a final squeeze before pulling back. He grinned, his smile so wide his cheeks were starting to hurt.

“Let’s get this baby put together.”

 

Several hours and multiple bashed fingers later, they stood back by the door and admired their handiwork. 

The bed was now a foot and half wider than a standard king size mattress which was obviously extremely appealing but Jimmy was more amazed with the metal bed frame. Dean and Benny had done some amazing work; it looked like something out of a professional interior design magazine and must have taken ages to make.

That explains all the all day jaunts to Benny’s, Jimmy thought to himself. A lot of what Dean had been doing the past few weeks made sense now. He had been working overtime in order to afford the custom mattress and the materials for the bed frame and in reality Benny had been helping him with the metalwork instead of Dean helping him with his truck. 

They’d even managed to rearrange the room so that when Dean needed to leave for work, he would be able to slide out at the end of the bed instead of having to risk crawling over him or Cas. Jimmy was well aware of how hazardous the act of movement was when it happened around his slumbering twin.

“This is amazing, Dean,” Cas marvelled, walking over to run his hand over the massive bed. “We’ll need a way to make sheets for this but I’m sure I could find a way to make some ourselves.”

“Yeah, and I figured we’d be fine on blankets since we already use more than one,” Dean agreed as Jimmy walked over to examine their new bed. “I had a feeling the sheet part would be the problem, it’s not like this actually has a size or anything.

Jimmy, struck with a sudden thought at hearing this, smiled and turned to look at him. “Of course it has a size,” he said much to Dean and Cas’ confusion. He gestured at the three of them. “It’s we-sized.”

Cas and Dean laughed but they didn’t contradict him because it was obviously a fantastic idea in Jimmy’s opinion. Normally he would have argued his point to the chuckling men but there were other more important things to accomplish. He nudged Cas with his elbow and jerked his head at Dean, raising an eyebrow; it took his twin a moment to register the gestures but when he was on board, he nodded as a large grin grew on his face.

They stood up simultaneously and leaned forward so they could each grab onto one of Dean’s arms. He yelped in surprise as he was pulled forward towards, and ultimately face first, onto the bed; Dean asked them what the hell they were doing as he rolled onto his back.

The twins laid themselves out on either side of him; Jimmy, head propped up on his hand, smiled and slipped his free hand under Dean’s t-shirt while Cas started sucking on his neck. He leaned forward to join his brother just on the other side but paused long enough to explain.

“Taking our we-sized bed for a well deserved test drive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Here's the second part. I realized when I was writting this that the giant mattress I imagined up probably wouldn't exist in real life but I didn't care though I made sure to address the sheets issue since I know that would be something that would bother me if I was a reader. 
> 
> Anywho, I have some new bed breaking in smut to write. See you guys soon. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I decided to just add the dirty stuff here and up the rating so I present to you, five pages worth of complete and utter dcj smut

Dean laid back and revelled in the hands running over his body and the lips trailing over his skin. He was pretty sure Cas was working on a nice sized hickie on his left collarbone while Jimmy was nibbling his neck and rubbed the bulge in his pants.

He was one lucky bastard.

A shiver washed over him as Jimmy pulled back and blew lightly on the damp skin he’d just been kissing. “What do you think Cassie?” he asked, his voice already deepening as he eyed his twin. “How should we reward Dean for all his hard work?” Jimmy squeezed his dick through his jeans and Dean’s hips bucked up, a different kind of shiver wracking his body.

“Hmmm,” Cas hummed, not removing his mouth. He gave Dean’s collarbone one last suck before unlatching and looking at him. His eyes were hazy with arousal and a hint of amusement; it was one of Dean’s favorite things to see.

Especially when it was paired with Jimmy’s twin gaze of lust looking down at him though Dean had noticed that Jimmy always had a tinge of mischief in his eyes. This expression almost always meant great things for him and Dean’s cock throbbed at the memories that look brought up.

“He’s been working so hard on this amazing gift for us, I think we should let him have whatever he wants,” Cas continued. He stretched his body along Dean’s and rolled the bulge in his pants against Dean’s hip; Dean felt a pair of lips tickle his ear as Cas whispered, “So tell me, Dean; what do you want?”

Dean groaned. A better question would be what _didn’t_ he want?

Jimmy seemed to sense his indecision and he chuckled darkly. “I bet there are about a hundred different filthy things running around that sexy brain of yours,” he said. Suddenly he straddled Dean and settled his ass right over Dean’s groin. Dean groaned as he started a small grinding motion; a groan that was swallowed by Cas’ mouth latching over his.

They made out for a few seconds while Jimmy rocked back and forth in his lap. Dean’s brain struggled to settle on what he wanted. In all honestly, as long as they all ended up in a sweaty sated pile of limbs after coming their brains out, Dean didn’t really care what they did but the twins seemed determined for him to choose. He was quickly losing the ability to think clearly between the rhythm of Jimmy’s hips and Cas’ sinful tongue so he broke the kiss and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“Wanna fuck you Jimmy,” he panted, watching Jimmy’s eyes darkening even more before adding, “While you fuck Cas.”

Cas moaned in Dean’s ear, clearly pleased with this choice and Jimmy crawled off of him. The twins practically tore the clothes from his body; Cas ripping off his jeans and underwear so his hard cock sprung free while Jimmy pulled his shirt off and attacked his nipples, sucking and nibbling in a way that had Dean aching. Once Dean was bare and a groaning mess, they turned their attention to each other. 

They made out while they stripped each other, all filthy moans and hot, wet kisses that had Dean panting and he was only watching but then, they knew he liked to watch. This was probably an added present from them since they positioned themselves so he had the best view of their wandering hands. Dean watched eagerly as he slowly stroked his cock.

Once they were naked, Cas reached down and stroked his twin’s cock; Jimmy’s head fell back and he thrust slowly into Cas’ hand. One of his hands reached down to grasp Cas’ dick and return the the favor. Dean’s mouth went dry as he watch his boyfriends writhe together, fucking each other’s fists. Eventually Jimmy pulled back with a gasp and turned around to rummage through the bedside table drawer for lube. He had Dean scooch back so he was partially upright, his back against the headboard with Cas in front of him between his legs. Cas draped himself over Dean, running his hands up and down Dean’s thighs while Jimmy slicked his fingers. 

“Gonna get you nice and ready for me, Cas,” he said, sliding a finger into his twin; Jimmy smirked as Cas let out a gasp followed immediately by a deep moan. Dean, wanting to make his own contribution, began to tease along Cas’ shaft with his fingers only using feather light touches to drive him insane. His hips twitched as he tried to ride his brother’s fingers, causing his ass to rub against Dean’s cock where it was sandwiched between them. “God, you to look so fucking hot.”

He leaned forward and gave Cas a scorching kiss, fingers still moving in and out of his twin’s hole, before giving the same treatment to Dean. Pulling back, Jimmy got to work on getting Cas ready, leaving Dean to whisper filthy things in his ear. 

“I bet that feels good, doesn’t it, Cas?” He murmured softly in his ear, stroking his hand up and down his shaft. Dean nipped Cas’ ear before continuing, “But not as good as you're gonna feel with Jimmy’s cock filling you up.”

The twins moaned in unison, something that always made Dean smile even if it wasn’t happening during sex. Jimmy handed the lube to Cas, pulling his brother’s legs together so he could straddle his lap. 

“My turn, finger fuck me open so I can take Dean’s thick cock,” Jimmy ordered, meeting Dean’s eyes and snaking hand around Cas’ back to toy with the head of Dean’s cock. A spurt of precome dripped out of him along with a breathy moan. Jimmy sighed happily. “Mmm, he’s already leaking for us, Cassie...oh shit!”

Dean couldn’t see it but he knew Cas must have slipped a finger inside Jimmy. Feeling a bit mischievous, he reached his hands in between the twins, grasping their dicks and began stroking them. Just as he’d planned, Jimmy and Cas cried out, hips bucking up into his hands. 

He kept this up for awhile, basking in the little cries and breathless gasps that he was able to pull out of his boyfriends, all of them going straight to the fire building in his belly, but soon a pair of hands grabbed his and pulled them off. 

“Get on your knees, Cas,” Jimmy panted as he shuffled back to give them some room for Dean and Cas to untangle themselves. Normally they would have to take a minute to carefully maneuver into the positions they needed but now that they had their we-sized bed, there was plenty of room for Dean and Jimmy to watch as Cas eagerly complied. Once Cas was propped on his knees in front of them, legs spread, chest flush with the bed and his cock hanging heavily between his legs, Jimmy hummed contentedly, draping himself over Dean, hooking his chin over his shoulder. “So pretty, isn’t he Dean?”

“Gorgeous and all ours,” Dean replied, turning to give him a long deep kiss while his hands wandered down to cup his firm ass. Jimmy responded enthusiastically, rubbing up against him; he let out a surprised yelp when Dean spread his cheeks and slipped a finger into his slick hole. Dean chuckled.

A whimper brought them back to the matter at hand. “Come on, guys,” Cas demanded, looking over his shoulder at them hungrily. “I distinctly remember someone saying I was going to get fucked.”

Dean withdrew his finger causing Jimmy to make a sound of protest; smirking impishly, he gave Jimmy a playful slap on the ass which resulted in a shocked squeal. “He’s right, Jimmy,” he said, looking back and forth between the twins, “It’s time to get this show on the road.”

Jimmy, not needing to be told twice though he did give Dean a slight glare in response to the spank, quickly complied; he ran his hands almost reverently over the swell of Cas’ ass before positioning the head of his cock at his entrance and beginning to slowly slide inside. Dean had to reached down to grip himself at the matching pair of soft moans that echoed through the room as Jimmy slipped deep inside Cas. 

Once again he marvelled at how fucking lucky he was to have these two. He kneeled there, watching the two of them as Jimmy slowly fucked in and out of Cas with one hand idly stroking his own cock, utterly entranced by the play of afternoon sunlight on all that tanned skin until Jimmy brought him back to reality.

“Not to be a copycat,” Jimmy panted, hips slowing much to his twin’s vocal displeasure. He looked at where Dean was slowly jerking himself with a greedy expression before meeting his gaze and raising an eyebrow. “But didn’t a certain person say he was going to fuck me while I fucked Cas?”

It only took a millisecond for Dean to stop touching himself and practically teleport right behind Jimmy, the tip of his dick brushing against the globes of his ass making him shudder. Jimmy withdrew partially from Cas, presenting his ass and Dean swore he could feel all the blood not already in his groin immediately drain into his cock. Using one hand to grip himself and the other to brace the body in front of him, Dean slid excruciatingly slowly into the hot tight heat of his boyfriend’s ass.

Groaning at the feel of Jimmy’s body surrounding him, he rested his head on the back of his neck and panted as he tried to fight off the urge to thrust in once or twice before coming because that would be all it would take at this point. Once he felt like he was off the hair trigger, he gripped the sharp points of Jimmy’s hips and started thrusting in and out.

Cas groaned when a particularly hard thrust pushed Jimmy forward deeper into him. Dean used the hold he had on Jimmy’s hips to start a nice steady rhythm, pushing him forward into Cas and then pulling him back onto his own cock. One of Jimmy’s hands fluttered back to clutch Dean’s neck while he used the other to pull Cas sharply back onto him; the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin as they fucked in unison.

“Fuck!” Jimmy shouted, rocking his hips back and forth between the two of them. His movements just beginning to take on that jerky quality that meant he was riding the edge. He moaned long and low. “So goddamn good, not gonna last.”

Dean kissed the side of his neck. “Mmm, that’s okay, Jimmy,” he hummed, thrusting harder into him; his own wave was building but he wasn’t there quite yet. “We want you to come for us, don’t we, Cas?” When Cas moaned in the affirmative and nodded rapidly, he continued. “So give me what I want, fucking come for us. Come on my cock and fill your brother’s ass.”

Jimmy, who had been letting out those delicious ‘uh, uh’ noises with every thrust of Dean’s hips while he pulled Cas’ hips back onto his cock frantically, gasped. Dean felt him seize up as his body spasmed between him and Cas, crying out their names while his hands scrabbled for purchase on what skin he could find. A hand gripped the back of Dean’s head and dragged him in for a sloppy kiss, his hips still rolling steadily into Jimmy until he whined with overstimulation. 

Once Dean had pulled out, still achingly hard, and Jimmy had slid his softening cock out of Cas’ ass, Jimmy flopped onto the bed next to his twin. He eyed their still erect dicks and smiled.

“Guess you’re going to have to take over for me, Dean,” he said, rubbing the skin of his twin’s ass enticingly before slipping two fingers inside. Cas whined, pushing his hips backward when Jimmy pulled his come and lube slick fingers back out; he leveled a dirty smile at Dean. “We can’t leave Cassie all empty.”

Smiling and shaking his head, Dean wasted no time in shuffling forward so he could take Jimmy’s place causing Cas to groan happily. “You’re such a filthy bastard, Jimmy,” Dean growled as he started a brutal pace, fucking into Cas like an animal. Seeing Jimmy all loose and sated from his orgasm only made him want his own that much more and he was bound and determined to take Cas with him.

“But you love it,” Jimmy chimed back. He slipped a hand under Cas and began lazily stroking his cock. Cas let out a strangled cry as he was finally touched, hips bucking forward into the tunnel of his twin’s hand then back onto Dean.

Dean shuddered as he felt Cas starting to get tighter, his body getting taunt as he grew nearer and nearer to coming. His entire consciousness was focused on where his body connected with Cas’; he thrust into him frantically, feeling the tension building and building until he felt his toes actually starting to curl.

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” Cas chanted, using what leverage he had to move himself backward. Dean saw Jimmy smirk mischievously as he sped up the hand that was jerking Cas off. “Harder, Dean. Oh shit, Jimmy, just like that. Just---just like that. I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I’m---” he babbled right before a shuddering wail fell out of him.

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean shouted as the clenching of Cas’ ass and the pleasured keening pouring from his mouth pulled him over too; his orgasm washed over him in hot, throbbing waves. His hands dug into his boyfriend’s hips, holding him in place as they rode out the aftershocks; Jimmy milked his twin’s dick until Cas pushed him away. 

They toppled to the side, exhausted, so that Dean was in the middle. Cas and Jimmy pushed Dean’s arms up so they could snuggle right up to his sides before laying their heads heavily on his chest. Hands wandered aimlessly and lips brushed sweat damp skin here and there as they all came down. Dean felt his eyes growing heavy; between the construction of the bed and the rigorous fucking that had just occurred, he was tuckered out.

The twins’ breathing has just started to even out, they were as tired as he was he noticed with a smug smile, when a thought occurred to him that had him chuckling. Cas raised his head to glare tiredly at him, obviously upset that his pillow was daring to jostle him.

“What’s so funny?” he asked sleepily. Jimmy made a grunt of agreement that Dean interpreted to mean that he also wanted to know what was so amusing.

“It’s just, we spent all afternoon putting this thing together, and here we are all squished together like sardines,” he said, voice filled with amusement. Cas and Jimmy each huffed a laugh at this but quickly fell into a light sleep, not moving an inch.

_Oh well_ , Dean thought as he tightened his arms around the two men sprawled on top of him, his mind already drifting off to join the twins in a well deserved post sex nap. _There will be plenty of time to test out the sleeping benefits of our new big bed later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this bit of filthy writing :)  
> I'm still new to the whole threesome smut writing game so I hope that I'm up to snuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh I wonder what Dean's plan is?
> 
> Don't worry, I have about 75% of the next chapter written and plan on *fingers crossed* finishing it tonight and posting tomorrow. The smut part will probably take me until the beginning of the week but hopefully it will be worth the wait.


End file.
